


Born and raised in Silent Hill.

by suremiku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other, it was originally written for rp group, silent hill au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name of that town is Silent Hill. Although it is known as a scenic resort area, it is a cursed place where the town's former inhabitants were once driven away, brutal executions were once carried out, and a mysterious plague was once prevalent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born and raised in Silent Hill.

     The town was creepy and disgusting. It was abandoned from what he could tell, but the worst of it was he was utterly alone. That much was given because he was stranded in the middle of a ghost town, and the only other time he’d been in a situation similar to this, he had Terra and Aqua next to him.

     Which, speaking of, was the reason why he was here. A week ago, or maybe it was two weeks, Ventus had lost track of time wandering the barren city, he had gotten a call from someone from an unknown number. The voice on the other line was static-y, but coherent enough so that what it was saying instilled fear inside of him, made his blood turn icy cold.

**❝ If you don’t choose to act now, Terra will never be the same again. ❞**

     Terra… Ventus swallowed, Terra had gone missing a week prior. His guardian, Eraqus, had filed a missing report, but had done nothing outside of that. Both he and Aqua, his other friend, were livid with this but didn’t know what to do. So Ventus responded, **❝ What do you mean? ❞**

**❝ Terra will succumb to the darkness if you don’t come save him, Ventus. He’s in Silent Hill, better hurry Ventus. ❞** the voice taunted him, teased him with his name. Before Ventus could reply to the taunts, the line went dead, the buzzing noise a loud ringing in the boys ear.

So that was how he found himself in the desolate town, filled to the brim with creatures that Ventus thought were only in horror movies. He was scared, the loneliness was filling his heart with fear, anger, and desperation. The boy had to find Terra, the taunting voice still echoing inside his ear, and that only further drove his fear of the unknown.

     He couldn’t help the feeling of familiarity with this town. It tugged at a deep part of his brain, perhaps he’d been here before? There was a point in time where he had no recollection of his past… perhaps his parents had taken him here before they died? Ventus couldn’t quite tell, but the emotion of longing made his heart ache and he desperately wanted it to go away.

     His feet scuffed on the cracked pavement of the street as he stopped, the fog surrounding him, suffocating him. In his left hand he held a slab of wood, the top of it caked in blood from the creature he’d just slain. In his breast pocket, a radio that crackled, a sign of a broken signal to any normal person, but the crackling meant something far worse to Ventus.

     The boy dashed forward, not daring to look back as he heard the sound of feet slapping against the cement, and a groaning sound that echoed throughout the silence.

**❝** _S-save me… Ple-ple_ _ase…_ **❞** a persons voice said, and Ventus covered his ear with his free hand, pressing his head into his shoulder as he dove for cover in an alleyway. There he crashed into cardboard boxes, the wooden plank he’d been using for protection sliding away from him and into the sidewalk. Ventus’ heart rate sped up as he heard the scrape of wood on cement, but he had no time to worry about his lost weapon.

     The blond curled up under the boxes, pressing his back tightly against the wall of the building. ❝ **Terra… Aqua… please— please save me…** ❞ Ventus begged, pressing his hands to his ears tightly, squeezing his eyes tightly as the ringing in his ears only got louder. Soon the radio stopped crackling abruptly, making Ventus flinch.

     He opened his eyes slowly, sitting up to look around him. The creature had disappeared, and quickly Ventus swiped his wooden plank from the ground. With a shaky breath, Ventus ran his free hand through his sweat matted hair, and turned around.

     He needed to get inside somewhere, anywhere was safer than out in the streets with all those creatures crawling around. Ventus looked up at the buildings logo, squinting to read it through the fog. The building he was at, with a quick look at a tourist guide map he found up by the lake, was a coffee shop. Ventus walked up to the front door, and to his surprise, found out it was unlocked.

     Pushing the door open, the sound of a bell rang, and as Ventus closed it, he slowly slid down the door. Ventus breathed in and out a few times, but his peaceful time was a short lived time as a god awful screeching noise resounding throughout the building. Ventus looked around, horrified.

     Right before his eyes, he watched as the buildings interior changed from a diluted, foggy surrounding to a more unsettling type. The wallpaper began to peel off as if from age, revealing a rusted metal colour and the ground under him slowly dissolved into a chain like appearance. The boy shot up from his sitting position, screaming as he tasted blood in the air.

     ❝ **What the hell is going on?!** ❞ Ventus shrieked, his voice cracking from how loud he had shouted. Outside the window of the cafe, the sky looked black and the pavement looked just the same as it did inside. He backed away from the window, his heart racing. Soon he backed into the front counter, and that caused him to jump forward in surprise. The abrupt action caused his phone to fall out of his pocket, it fell to the chain-like surface with a loud metal _clang_.

     Ventus quickly bent down to grab it, he set the plank down on the ground, grabbing his phone in his hand. As he brought his hand back close to him, he read the screen.

5 messages from: Aqua

     He blinked, Aqua…? His fingers swiped across the screen, clicking on her message.

_Tuesday, January 20_ _th_ _2015._
    
    
    18:45 [Aqua] Ven, where are you?
    
    
    18:50 [Aqua] I'm coming for you, tell me where you're at.
    
    
    19:13 [Aqua] Did you get a phone call too? About Terra, I mean.

Wednesday, January 21st 2015.
    
    
    03:45 [Aqua] I just ran into a guy who told me he knows you.
    
    
    03:45 [Aqua] He told me his name was Vanitas, know anything about him?

     Ventus blinked at her messages, and frowned. He tapped the button at the top to call her, shakily putting the phone to his ear. He had tried to call her when he had first arrived at the lake, but the line was cut dead. To his surprise, the phone actually began to ring.

     After a few shaky rings, someone picked up.

     He licked his lips, his voice felt uncertain and dry from disuse. ❝ **Aqua are you there? Oh god— please answer me, come on…!** ❞

     ❝ **Ven, oh my god, is that you? Are you okay?** ❞ the concerned voice of Aqua spoke on the other end. Ventus breathed out shakily, a sigh of relief.

     ❝ **Oh thank you— Aqua, I’m so glad to hear your voice.** ❞ Tears sprung to his eyes and he wiped them away quickly, sniffling as he spoke again. ❝ **Aqua— somethings not right. Terra— I was told that Terra was going to change if I didn’t do something!** ❞ Ventus spoke quickly, only realizing he hadn’t stopped to breathe until after he was done with explaining things to her.

     The blond heard Aqua shuffle on the other end, her breath sounded labored. Had she run into the same monsters he had? So many questions ran through his head, but Ventus felt there was no time to ask any of them.

     ❝ **Ven, where are you? I’ll come and get you.** ❞ Aqua sounded stern, but he knew she was just concerned for his well being as much as he was for hers.

     ❝ **I’m… I’m in a cafe— but, but somethings really wrong here… the walls, they’re all rusty and— and… oh God— what was that…** ❞ He had heard a loud crashing sound, followed by a wail. Ventus swallowed and breathed in deeply, ❝ **It smells like blood, Aqua… I-I think someone else is here…** ❞<

     He could hear Aqua mutter a curse word under her breath. ❝ **Look Ven, just stay where you are and tell me where you are, I’ll come get you!** ❞ she sounded as desperate as he felt.

     Ventus shook his head, reaching down to grab the wooden plank he’d had as a weapon. ❝ **Somethings calling for me… they’re speaking my name, I’m going to go investigate… I- I won’t go far, okay?** ❞

     ❝ **Ven, no-** ❞ he hung up before she could finish. 


End file.
